A Young Life: Created
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: In the 14th Tale of the Bizarre, and a follow-up to "The Jenny/Joy WPCA Mystery", a young trainer meets two young girls, named Jenny & Joy. Could they be related to the same robots that assist in the World of Pokemon, or could it be a coincidence? Rated K.


Inside a small desolate and sterile area, an Officer Jenny Robot, or Jenny-Tron, in her blue hat and uniform, and a Nurse Joy Robot, a Joy-Bot, in her pink nurse's outfit and skirt, was standing straight, in a glass display case, with their eyes closed and not moving an inch.

* * *

><p><em>These robots you see here and very beautiful, and also very stunning in looks. Inside their human-shaped exteriors are gears, wires, and circuitry. But also a purpose… as these robot women are helpful, in so many ways.<br>See, these are the Nurse Joy-Bots and Officer Jenny-Trons, built from the World Pokémon Civilian Association, and already, they are mass producing, not only to help people and Pokémon, but the maintain life in the world of Pokémon. But, in a moment, two similar girls that look like these beauties will make an appearance, and lead a young Pokémon trainer to learn of their cuteness and ambition, to become just like the helpful nurse robot and the strict officer robot, not all just for "The World of Pokémon", but also… a "__**Tale of the Bizarre**__"…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tales of the Bizarre in:<br>A Young Life: Created_**

* * *

><p><em>Submitted for your approval, a young boy named Jeffery, in black hair and a red hat, orange shirt, and jeans, with his trusty Piplup by his side, has set off to travel to the Kalos region. In a moment, he's about to meet two young girls, hoping for answers…<em>

* * *

><p>Jeffery, in his attire, along with his Piplup, a blue water penguin, was walking down the road, as they were in their journey around Kalos.<p>

"Boy, it sure is nice to be heading out together, just the two of us." He said, "Piplup, I'm sure we'll find us more Pokémon to tend to, as we'll become a great team!"

Piplup smiled and cheered, as Jeffery said, "Alright! Let's find us a Pokémon!"

They walked together, as they spotted a flock of Fletchling, small orange and gray tiny robin Pokémon. He said, "Oh, cool! A Fletchling…"

He then prepared to hold his Poké Ball and said, "Okay, Piplup, on my mark, attack. We'll be able to use your abilities. Ready?"

Piplup nodded, as it ran off. It jumped up, as the Fletchling started to fly away. Piplup shot with Bubble attack, knocking out a couple of Fletchling. Two Fletchling fell, as Jeffery smiled, "Nice job, Piplup! Now, to catch one!"

A voice called, "Just what do you think you're doing, kid?"

A girl came out, in blue hair, done in a ponytail, and wearing a blue shirt and denim shorts, barked at him, "I was investigating these Fletchling, and you disrupted them, you jerk!"

Jeffery said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were watching them. I wanted to catch one. See, this is my first time in a Pokémon battle, and I wanted a Flying Pokémon to start off with."

The girl scolded, "Well, you shouldn't hurt these birds, just like that. My friend was observing them, with me, all to study the newest species of Pokémon, right here in Kalos!"

A girl in pink hair, in a white shirt, with a Chansey on the front, and small pink pants, was in tears, as she held up a bottle of Super Potion. She said, "Aw, some of the Fletchling are hurt…"

Jeffery replied, "Uh, sorry… I wanted to catch one."

The girl in pink hair said, "Sorry… You should've asked. I'd be glad to give you one… but seeing that this one's hurt…"

She applied the Super Potion on the injured Fletchling, as it was revitalized. The robin flew away, as the girl in pink said, "It's okay… You didn't mean to. My friend and I are new in Kalos, and we wanted to observe, before we own a Pokémon."

Jeffery said, "Oh, that's nice. Where do you come from?"

The girls said nothing, as the girl in blue saluted to him, "It is not a problem, kind sir. Don't ever hurt these birds, while we're on a routine, again."

The girl in pink bowed, "We hope to see you again…"

Jeffery asked, "Uhhhh… Yeah. So, do you girls have a name?"

The girl in blue said, "I am Jenny."

The girl in pink said, "And I am Joy."

They said, "Nice to meet you~!"

The boy and his Piplup were confused, as he thought, "Are they like in unison?"

He asked, "So, I was wondering if you would like to come along with me?"

Joy smiled and said, "No. It's not a problem. In fact, Jenny and I were heading home, after the Fletchling flock was parked here."

Jenny barked, in a serious tone, "You shouldn't be able to disturb precious wild life, even Flying-Type Pokémon. They are very sensitive. Only the select group can be caught and tamed…"

She looked at his Piplup and said, "Like your Piplup… I never heard of it, before… Hmm… Sinnoh Region?"

Jeffery said, "Uh, I'm from Kalos. I got this Piplup, when I was only 10, on my birthday… Right now, I'm only 11. And I wanted to go on a journey with him. Right, Piplup?"

Piplup agreed, as Joy smiled, "Oh, how sweet… You must be really good friends."

Jeffery petted Piplup, as he exclaimed, "There are very good Water Pokémon in the world, but not Piplup. This little fella is a saint. In fact, he's similar to the girl in the Wallace Cup, years ago. She was fantastic."

Jenny stated, "We didn't saw that match. We're not… fans of Pokémon battles… But we have a dream."

Joy smiled, "That's right. You see, I wanna have my own Pokémon Center, one day, or maybe work in one, anywhere."

Jenny saluted and said, "And I wanna be the Police Officer I wanna be! _Officer Jenny_ reporting for duty!"

She did a gun pose, as she cried out, "FREEZE!"

Joy raised her hands up and gasped, "EEK!"

Jeffery smirked, "You're very good. You have such good dreams… You know, come to think of it, I remember I saw an Officer Jenny, except she had very short hair."

Jenny smiled, "Oh, she must be from, uh, uh, uhhh… Mngh! DARN! I kept forgetting which area had such beautiful officers!"

Joy petted her, as she said, "It's okay. And for the record, it's _Unova_."

Jenny sighed, "I knew that. Sorry, I'm not good at remembering areas in Pokémon Worlds, including the birthplace of Mt. Moon… and even Saffron City… or the home of the Elite Four's Lorelei… or…"

Joy relaxed her and said, "Easy, Jenny… You don't want to blow a fuse, again."

Jeffery asked, "Uh, a fuse?"

Jenny huffed, "Anyway, that's none of your business! Just don't get in our way, next time!"

She walked off, as Joy waved to him. She then followed her, as Jeffery said, "Weird girls… It makes me worry about how they'll work, without Pokémon to call their own…"

He and Piplup continued to walk down the path, as Jenny was far away, parked by a tree, snoozing. Joy approached her and said, "Poor Jenny… I knew this would happen…"

**XXXXX**

Hours later, at a Pokémon Center, he gave Piplup to a Nurse Joy, in pink hair and in a bright pink uniform. She bowed and said, "Thank you. Please wait…"

Jeffery thought, as he recognized the nurse's face. He said, "Hmm… She reminds me of that girl, who has the same facial features. I'm worried about her… plus, they're nice girls."

He sat down on a bench, as he pondered, "Still… Those girls remind me of those Officer Jennies and Nurse Joys. I'm confused. Could they be daughters?"

He scoffed, "FEH! Who cares? They do look super cute… But Jenny saluting and Joy bowing… It's almost like their robotic. But, come on. They're not robots. They don't even fit that description."

She called to Jeffery, "Excuse me, sir… Your Pokémon are at full strength. We hope to see you again."

He got Piplup back, but… he asked the Nurse Joy, "Excuse me… but… Do you have-? No, I'm sorry. But it seems I ran into you, before."

The Joy blushed, "Oh? Do you recognize me, back in Sinnoh, Johto, or Unova? My sisters and cousins were all buil-, er, born that way."

She bowed and said, "Sorry. You must've been mistaken."

Jeffery smiled, "That's what I thought. For a minute I thought you had a daughter."

He bowed and said, "Sorry for troubling you. I have to go now."

He left, as Nurse Joy smiled, "We hope to see you again."

She turned around and whispered, "Daughter… Daughter… Who?"

Outside, he and Piplup were walking together, as Piplup was concerned for his trainer. He said to his Pokémon that it all seems coincidental, and it would be like some sort of nightmare. But then again, all Jennies and Joys act the same, even though they are different, with the first ones from Kanto to Sinnoh, the short-haired ones from Unova, and the recent ones from Kalos, profile-wise. As he and Piplup headed off, Jenny, the girl from earlier, was peering behind the building, watching on. She smiled and said, "Oh, he's too cute… But… NO!"

She shook her head and said, "I'm not going to derail my destiny to be like the other police officers! I'm going to spy on him, until I want to know. He acted so suspicious, since he looked at us. Any case…"

She paused and replied, "Alright… Joy, this is for you… and those darling Fletchling."

She crept off, in a swift and silent stealth action, watching Jeffery walk to another town. She whispered, "Now… One more step and…"

**SNAP!  
><strong>She accidentally stepped on a twig. Jeffery stopped and asked, "Who was that?"

Jenny panicked and ran in place, trying to find a hiding spot, but she was too late. He barked, "HEY! You're the girl from earlier!"

Jenny pouted, "Hi."

"You got some nerve!"

"I'm sorry. But I wanted to see you, again, since you acted so foul on those little Fletchling."

"I wasn't."

"I know. Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure. If it is about your parents, by all means. After all, you're going to be a police officer, one day."

"No… I said that, out of impulse."

She whispered into his ear and said, "I wanna be a trainer. I don't like being one of those Officer Robots…"

Jeffery gasped, "WHAT? You don't want to be a-? Wait… Robot?"

Jenny said, as she saluted, "The truth is… I… I…" and then looked away. She then said that all Jennies are the same, since these androids have no feelings, whatsoever, and they look like clones, no matter what region you're in.

"Wow…" he said, "You think they're robots?"

"No. They _are _robots. I'm not divulged into letting out trade secrets, but I don't need a new trainer, asking me 50 Questions, like he's a confused Psyduck."

He huffed, "Sorry I asked."

Piplup nodded, as Jenny hugged it. She said, "Someday, I'm going to catch me a Pokémon, and become my own woman…"

"How old are you, Jenny?"

"None of your business! It's rude to ask someone's age… Besides… I really don't know…"

She then saluted, as she said in a serious tone, "Now, please excuse me, I am done talking to you. I don't need to waste my energy on speaking to civilians like you."

Jeffery cried, "WAIT!"

But she ran off. He said, "Jenny… First, she's emotional, and then, she's serious, and it's like she switches personalities. Well, I don't believe that the Jennies and Joys are robots. I met with a few in the Kalos region, and they seemed fine to me… They have emotions. How can it be so?"

He and Piplup walked off, as the Nurse Joy was viewing in the window. She then nodded and whispered, "I see… There they are…"

* * *

><p>Days later, Joy was waiting by the Pokémon Center, as Jeffery arrived, with Piplup in his hands. He said, as he viewed the young Joy, "Oh, her again. I haven't seen her, in days… Must've been a long travel together."<p>

Joy saw them and bowed to him. She then said, "Oh, hello there. Welcome."

"Oh, hi, uh, Joy…"

"Oh! You know my name."

"Yeah. We met, a while back. I met your friend, the one called Jenny, who was serious about her dreams… Sadly, I think she's paranoid about the whole robot thing."

"Robot?"

"Well, it's going to sound funny, but… Jenny thinks the Jennies and Joys are robots… and I think she's crazy."

"NO! SHUSH! Don't say things like that! She's very sensitive. In any case, I believe her, since we see the same person, in looks and beauty. But she sometimes wondered about me, since I resemble Nurse Joy…"

"Uh-huh. Any reason you know that she lied about being a cop?"

"Well, yeah. She's kinda scared, since she remembered something about a line of Officer Jennies, in her dreams."

In Jenny's dream, an assembly line of Officer Jenny-Trons were rolling by, standing in place, wearing blue uniforms. As the assembly line continues, the young Jenny looked around the huge factory room, seeing Jennies being tested, taken apart, reassembled, reprogrammed, applied with makeup, fitting in clothes, and performing motion movements. Jenny started to look in a mirror, as she was in an Officer Jenny attire. She shrieked in horror, as she was in her Robot Cop Uniform.

"And then, she woke up…" She said, "But she suddenly forgot it… I had the exact same dream, except it was Nurse Joy Robots. But it didn't frighten me. I'll be growing up to be a Nurse Joy…"

He replied, "Yeah, but, are you scared of seeing a Nurse Joy Robot?"

"No. I won't mind it… In fact… We'll be happy to know, since we'll grow up, soon."

She then whispered to Jeffery's ear, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Jeffery thought, "Again?"

He said, "Sure."

She then whispered to his ear that she wanted to be a doctor, not a nurse, like Nurse Joy. She said that she loves to treat Pokémon of all kinds. He asked, "But what made you change your mind? Isn't a Nurse Joy tending to Pokémon, all the time?"

Joy turned away and said nothing. She then whispered, "Not just Pokémon… People, too… I wanna be a doctor… when I grow up."

Jeffery snuffed, "Okay, this is ridiculous…"

Jenny arrived, as she held up a red bicycle. She called to Joy, "Yo! Joy, come on!"

She ran to her, as Jenny saluted to her. She said, "Sorry I made you wait, buddy."

"It's not a problem."

"What happened? Were you crying? Oh… It's him, again… What did that jerk do to you?"

"Nothing! He and I had a long talk. He was worried about you, Jenny."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry… but I cannot afford to feel bad, in front of-."

"Say no more."

She hugged her, as she reached for her back. Jeffery saw the hug, but only seeing Jenny's back, in his perspective. He then thought, "Those poor girls… I wonder if they needed someone to hang out with. I mean, it's bad enough they are scared of robot cops and nurses, but having chimeras of it?"

They stopped hugging, as Jeffery said, "WAIT! Jenny, Joy, I know it's not much, but would you like to join me?"

Joy asked, "On your journey?"

"Sure. Jenny can experience the Pokémon Journey she wanted, and you can find and tend to an injured Pokémon, to your heart's content." He smiled, "What do you say?"

Jenny smiled, and then blushed. She saluted and said, "No."

She got on her bike, as Joy was sitting behind her. She rode off, as Jeffery asked, "WHAT? NO?! What does that even mean?"

He then nodded, as he held up his Poké Ball. He said, "Maybe I can spy on them, and see what I know about these two."

He then stopped to think, "Hey, wait a minute… What if they know about me? I mean, here I am in long journey, which is about a week now, and suddenly I'm feeling like I'm falling in love. But they're not my type. They resemble Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Ridiculous. I wanted a friend to hang out with."

He went to the Pokémon Center, as a long figure was inside the building, with the badge _WPCA _on her pocket front. She was in a black coat and hat, in shades, with a small lock of purple hair sticking out. He gave his Pokémon, three Poké Balls, one of which was Piplup, to a Nurse Joy, as the woman waited for Jeffery to sit down. He sighed, "Those girls… If I ever run into them, again, it'll be too soon…"

The woman spoke, "Hello. Are you Jeremy?"

He replied, "Uh, it's Jeffery. And yes."

"Hello… I represent the _World Pokémon/Civilian Association_. My name is _classified_, and I would like a moment of your time, dear."

He replied, "Are you a government spy?"

"No. I am a Nurse Joy… Bot…"

"WHAT?"

She shushed her, as she said, "Quiet. This is strictly classified. You are _not _to speak this out to anyone, understood?"

He nodded, "Okay… but suppose the Nurse Joy might here it…"

"No need to worry. She's a Nurse Joy-Bot. She is built to help out in Pokémon Centers and Contests. Sadly, some of our Nurse Joys are defective… which brings me to what I'm about to ask you… I am looking for two lone androids that have ran away from the factory, and I was wondering if you've seen them. In a small town, far away, a Nurse Joy Bot spotted you with the Officer Jenny-Tron, speaking to her, like she was emotional."

"Wait… You mean Jenny? You're sadly mistaken. She's not a robot. Besides, does she remotely look like a Jenny-Tron?"

"No… But she's younger."

"Well, there you go. There is NO way that this girl and her friend are androids, since they are emotional. Plus, robots don't carry emotions."

"_These _do. Perhaps you don't know how the Jennies and Joys work…"

She explained the story:  
>"As you know, since the year (<em>withheld<em>), the Pokémon World has been through a lot. We have Pokémon Contests, Battles, Training, Events, and other fun ideas. However, a lot has changed, and some Pokémon tend to be under the weather, because of the old methods. Some employees in Pokémon Centers tend to be lazy, sarcastic, and always so in a hurry. While the crime rate has become high, with people stealing Pokémon, including evil factions, like Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team… Team… _File not found_. But since then, the people at the WPCA have worked on a miracle invention.  
>We first created Jenny-Tron #1, modeled after an Officer named Jenny from Viridian City, in Kanto. They were introduced as the first crime-fighting androids, sworn to protect any Pokémon stealing, burglaries, traffic problems, and even suspicious people. The crime rate, as of late, has been dropping by about <em>fifty-five percent<em>. But as of now, since one recent disaster, crimes have now dropped to _forty percent_.  
>Next, our state-of-the-art android nurses, the Joy-Bot, i.e. me. Each Joy-Boy is programmed to heal your Pokémon to its full health. According to our records, the very first Joy-Bot was introduced in Cerulean City, also in Kanto, since there were outbreaks of sick water-Pokémon, including Staryus, Seakings, Goldeens, Seels, Shellders, and other liable water-types. The first Nurse Joy-Bot was modeled after one Nurse named Joy, in a small city in Celadon City, the original home of the Nurse Joy-Bots. One Joy was the youngest of Joys, in which few of her sisters were located directly in Celadon City, Saffron City, Pewter City, and Fuchsia City. However, Pokémon Centers grew unpopular with just four human Joys. Sliph Co. created the very first Joy-Bot Prototype and was sent to Celadon City for the test. The android nurse's reception was a huge success. Once it was improved, the Joy-Bots were produced in Celadon City, and were dispatched, all over Kanto.<br>Since then, the Joy-Bots were a huge success, increasing Pokémon Health by _eighty percent_. The Joy-Bots were dispatched, all over the Pokémon World, with a Chansey for every place; except for Unova, in which they use an Audino, and here in Kalos, we use Wigglytuffs. But the Joys looked the same, but with newer versions. Currently there are _six _different Joy-Bots, all over the Pokémon World, after the Pokémon count went up to _seven hundred and nineteen_."

"So…" Jeffery asked, "So, I'm living in a world with robot nurses and cops?"

"Exactly." The cloaked robot said, "Of course, no one knows the secret to them, except a tad few… Like the Joys and Jennies, there are six different models and versions. The first Jennies and Joys were introduced in Kanto and the Orange Islands. The second Jennies and Joys were introduced in Johto, and so on. The newer looks to our androids were first introduced in the Unova Region. But by popular decree from screen tests, the Kalos Region had exclusive looks for our robots. That way, we wanted to mass-produce newer models and avoid any further confusion. Please remember, Jennies and Joys sometimes overheat themselves, if any. So that is why they must be deactivated and soaked in water, to cool off.  
>WARNING: <em>Pokémon Water attacks would damage a Jenny-Tron or Joy-Bot, no matter what attack it is.<em>  
>Even so, they can also be charged up for 6 to 8 hours of shifts, or they die down. Each Pokémon Center and Police Booth must have <em>two <em>androids on the post, so they must be fully charged, and they alternate, during charging."

Jeffery looked at the Nurse Joy, heading into a room. The robot said, "See? Her shift was just done…"

"I see…" he said.

He asked her, "So, what does that have to do with the girls that I met? Certainly that they are NOT androids! I believe the whole Jenny-Tron/Joy-Bot scenario, but I will NOT believe that the girls I met are robots! Jenny said that she wanted to travel, and Joy wants to tend to wild injured Pokémon."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" The woman shouted, "These girls are prototypes for the new Jenny-Tron and Joy-Bot drones, to provide backup! But… I'm afraid that the project was on hold, since our prototypes escaped, being sentient and with freewill."

"Yeah, so? I don't believe that they are robots. Couldn't you just build newer prototypes? I mean, if you lose one, try again."

"I'm afraid that's not possible… The Jenny and Joy girls you met are highly dangerous. Of course, if fallen to the wrong hands, the project of Jenny & Joy would deteriorate, and our world will be in muddles."

Nurse Joy 2 returned from the room, as the woman said, "PLEASE! You have to tell me, no, us, where you kept the robots… The WPCA will grant you anything."

Jeffery asked, "Anything?"

He got his Pokémon back, as he said, "Well, be that as it may, I'll ask what I want… and that is for _you_, WPCA Robot Wannabe… is to get a life!"

He ran off, as the woman cried, "WAIT! NO! YOU FOOL!"

She growled, as she removed her shades, showing her blue eyes. She whispered, "You fool… Jeffery… You cannot protect them. Without them, they will destroy society, without any problems to fix…"

The Joy-Bot asked, "Did you say something?"

"Oh, no. I was talking to myself…"

**XXXXX**

That night, Jeffery ran all the way to the forest, as he spotted Joy and Jenny, resting by the tree. He thought, "This is nuts. Androids that resemble little girls? There's just no way… and what did she mean by society with crumble into muddles?"

Jenny saluted, as he called to them, "HEY! HEEEEEEEEEEY!"

Jenny asked, "Him again?"

He panted, as he asked, "Thank god I found you. You have to ask me something… Do you know of a WPCA?"

Jenny asked, "No, why?"

Jeffery said, "Hah! Figures. Here I thought you were robots… but I was right."

Joy asked, "Robots? You mean Jenny's ridiculous allegations of the robotic officers?"

Jenny snapped, "Yeah! And it's _not _ridiculous! I'm not a robot! Just because _they _are robots, exactly alike, it never meant _I _am."

Joy pouted, "Awwww… How sweet."

He barked, "Listen, guys… If it's for your own safety, we have to get you to safety, and soon."

Jenny smiled, as she said, "No. I'm afraid I cannot join you, but-."

**BZZZZZZZZZT!  
><strong>Jenny was electrocuted by a Thunder Wave, as she was twitching a bit. She giggled, "I'm okay."

He asked, "Wait… what?"

Joy looked at her back, "Jenny, you got a bug on your back…"

"Leave it. I like it…"

Jeffery looked at her back and spotted a small yellow bug on her spine. It was a small Joltik, an Electric-type Pokémon. He asked, as he was surprised, "No way… How can she be revitalized, after a Thunder Wave?"

Jenny saluted, as she said, "This is fine. I feel recharged. Let us go, if I believe you. But, in exchange, please help us accomplish our dreams."

"I will… But we have no time. We have to hurry to a safe place, before the WPCA finds you. I know this sounds weird, but they are after you."

Joy whimpered, "Oh, no."

Jenny barked, "No matter! With the bug on my back, I'm going to stand tall!"

Joy whispered, "But won't he run out of juice?"

Jenny smiled, "It's fine. We got the _portable Nurse Joy_, right?"

She turned to Jeffery and asked, "Before we depart, we must you what you know about the WPCA?"

He thought, "I don't know… And I cannot spill the secrets to them…"

He nodded, as they ran off. He told them everything that the Joy-Bot said, and learned of how the WPCA was founded, only to achieve peace and happiness. Jenny replied, "No way… I knew it!"

Joy whispered, "Could it be why we're having these dreams?"

She felt funny, as the clouds started to darken up, as the three trainers ran as far as they can from the WPCA. The woman stepped out, as Nurse Joy cried, "What are we waiting for? Aren't you going to get them? He's endangering our lives, Master."

The robot replied, as she looked up, "No. Stand down. He'll figure out, soon enough. The clouds are starting to darken… and at 1 in the afternoon… _Joy-Bot 6.19_, call all Jenny-Trons and Joy-Bots and inform of the upcoming event. DO NOT come out, until I say otherwise."

"What about you?"

The woman smiled, as she thought, "Jeffery… You still do not believe me… But I'm afraid you're about to find out."

The sky was still cloudy, as she knew that Jeffery would find out about Jenny and Joy… It was about to rain. She then said, "Jennies and Joys cannot withstand the rain, even a Rain Dance. I know we turn them off and soak them, to cure overheating, but the rainstorms, I fear that it may happen…"

**XXXXX**

It started to rain. Jenny and Joy hid under the tree, as Jeffery said, "I'm sorry it is raining, now. I hope you won't short out, if you _are _robots. I know I'm saying that a lot, but that woman who told me about you two seemed direct. Unfortunately, I don't believe her, at all."

Both girls hugged each other, as Jeffery said, "Girls?"

Joy sobbed, "I cannot get wet… I'm scared…"

Jenny said, "I'll stay by your side. I hope we can have a Pokémon that does Sunny Day. Maybe a Growlithe can help!"

Joy stated, "But Growlithes never learn Sunny Day, naturally… You need a plant Pokémon, like a Sunflora or a Castform."

Jenny sighed, "Darn. And I was hoping for a miracle…"

Jeffery said, as he extended his hand, "Girls… Come with me, if you want to stay dry. If you don't mind…"

Jenny saluted, as she replied, "Please come with me…"

He stated, "No, you come with me!"

She argued, "Do not talk back at authority! I am Officer Jenny!"

"But didn't you say-?"

"DO NOT TALK BACK! I'M SOAKED!"

She was partially drenched, as Joy held her, sobbing in fear, "Jenny, we have to find shelter, and soon!"

Jenny replied, "Oh, alright… I'm sorry. And the saluting thing was too much impulse. I suddenly started acting like Officer Jenny… Jenny…"

She twitched a bit, as Jeffery ran off to find shelter. As he left, Jenny moaned, as she felt her head, as the rain continued to fall, "I'm sorry… What is wrong… with me?"

Joy held her tight, as Jenny was fading, with her eyes closing slowly. He returned, moments later, as he called to the girls that he found a lone cabin, near the forest. They ran off, as they found the wooden cabin, made of spruce wood.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Jenny and Joy removed their wet clothes and were in small tank tops and shorts. They had a towel wrapped around their bodies, as Jeffery put some wood in the fireplace. Joy said, "Thanks. We were feeling cold… and I feel light-headed."

Jenny moaned, as she was dizzy, "Jeffery… You are a liable source to the team… I'm Jenny…"

He asked, "Is she okay?"

Joy said, "Oh, dear… and she has a fever, too. Poor Jenny. Shall I take your Pokémon?"

Jenny whispered, "I'm sorry. But no. I don't even have-. I'm Officer Jenny…"

He thought, "What is going on?"

He looked at the blouse that Jenny wore, and he noticed that the Joltik was gone. He then thought, "I don't know… Maybe it's me… or maybe these girls aren't what they appeared to be… Maybe I should ask them, when the time's right. Those poor girls… It's my fault I was dragged into this. And all a ridiculous story about Jenny-Trons and Joy-Bots."

Joy sat back, as Jenny stood up. She approached him, as she was wearing her blue top and shorts. She whispered, as she saluted, "Yes, sir. Yes, sir."

He asked, "You okay, Jenny?"

"Yes, sir. I'm Officer Jenny. Yes, sir."

"Jenny, are you alright?" Jeffery asked.

Joy sobbed, "Oh, no! Jenny! What's wrong with her?"

Jenny kept saluting, as she started to shake a bit. Some of the raindrops on her seeped into her skin. She was saluting and saying "_Yes, sir_", many times. She then sparked a bit and collapsed into his arms. She was fading, as Jeffery tried to revive her. She moaned, "I'm Officer Jenny… I'm… I'm…"

She groaned, as she was overheating. Jeffery then noticed the label on the back of her shirt. It said that she is a _Prototype Jenny-Tron Ver. 6_, just like the woman said.

"NO… It's not true… You _are _a robot?" he asked her.

Jenny moaned, "_Self-protect… Critical… Damage to… _Jeffery… I'm… Officer Jenny… I'm… Officer… Jenny… Well… _System damaged…_"

Joy covered her mouth in fright, as she sobbed, "A robot? You mean, like in the WPCA?"

Jeffery looked at her, as Jenny was still moaning, "So are you… Why didn't you say anything?"

Joy cried, "I… I don't know! I DON'T KNOW, ALRIGHT! I'M A HUMAN BEING! I AM A TRAINER! I'm not like the robots… We're not robots!"

Jenny moaned, as her eyes flickered, "No… We're not… robots… We're… Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy… Jeffery… Help us… I'm… _Syster Error… Self-protect… Error…_"

Joy was still in distraught, as Jenny was still malfunctioning. He tried to relaxed her, but Jenny held his hand and said, "Jeffery… I know it's not me… but… I wanted to say… You were a gre-."

She stopped, as she died down and powered off. She collapsed like a rag doll, with her eyes open and her mouth curled up. Joy whimpered, as she was crying for Jenny, who just died. She continued crying, as Jeffery laid her down on the floor. He said, "What is going on? This is impossible! That woman was right… You _are _robots… The escaped androids that wanted to preserve life, and your Jennies and Joys…"

Joy cried, "NO! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! I'm human… **I'M HUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**"

She shrieked those words, at the top of her lungs, as she dropped to her knees and bawled her heart out. She whispered, "No… I'm human… don't do this to me… I'm not human… I'm not machine… What am I? Am I real?"

He held Joy tight, as she was crying. As they held each other, Joy's eyes closed, as she stopped crying. She then whispered, "Thank you… for your patience… Your Pokémon are in full health… We hope to see you again… again… again… again…"

Her eyes were fading, too, as she closed them. She then said, in a deep voice, "_Joy-Bot shutting down…_"

Jeffery hugged the powered off robot of Joy, as he was crying a bit. He realized that he shouldn't have known, only to know the truth. But both robots were soaked in the rain, just as the Joy-Bot in the coat knew. He whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't know… If you somehow wake up… Please… Just be okay…"

He hugged the Joy Robot, as his tears rolled down into her face.

Minutes later, after consoling to his motionless friends, he fell asleep and had the two robots sleeping by him, in his sleeping bag. The Jenny and Joy Robots were beside him, as he was in-between them. Just then, as he was sound asleep, a figure in white appeared, holding a flashlight, and shone at the three. She spoke, "A-ha. Just as the boss predicted. I see that the rain messed their servos up. But the boy needs to be dealt with… We'll take him to see _her_."

Three more men in white appeared, as they approached the robots and Jeffery.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, Jeffery was in a small room, with lights shining on the ceiling. He thought, as he was groggy, "Where am I? Was it all a dream? I knew they were not robots…"<p>

He sat up and looked around. He then said, "Wait… This isn't my room…"

"No, it's not," a voice said.

He turned to the doorway and saw a woman in purple hair, done in a ponytail, and in a silk purple blouse and black skirt. She approached him, as she said, "Jeremy. At last we meet, _again_."

Jeffery asked, "Uh, it's Jeffer-. Wait… You? YOU'RE THE NURSE JOY ROBOT FROM THE-! Wait… You don't look like Nurse Joy."

He sat up, as he was angry, "Where am I? What are you doing here?"

The woman explained, "Well, there's more to me than you know. I am a Nurse Joy-Bot, designed to look like someone, other than a Joy…"

He said, "Of course… I think I recognize your face. You're… You're, uh…"

Hikari said, "Correct, Jeremy. My name is Hikari. And no need to worry. I'm a friendly robot, only to assure people and trainers to know the secret, without ever telling a soul."

She was the robot that resembles Dawn, a famous Pokémon Coordinator from Sinnoh, but with an adult body. Jeffery said, "I see… Listen, about recently, back at the center, I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Doubt? You didn't know, but Mother Nature plays the role, to reveal our secret. You had to guard them with your life, but you _did _learn of why, my friend. The Jenny-Trons and Joy-Bots are created to preserve life and make the people happy, no matter where they go. If the secret is let out, in public, or to naked ears, its morale will be at an all-time low…"

"What have you done to my friends? And where am I?"

"Dropping the subject, are we? Well, if you must know, we're in the main room in the WPCA – _World Pokémon/Civilian Association_. And your friends, the prototypes for our backup Jennies and Joys are being repaired. In any case, they shorted out and malfunctioned, after being doused in raindrops. Rain Dance and natural rain are considered the same thing, but it seems we made them too durable, and too lifelike. If there's one thing I hate, it is sentience. And I will not let this happen. It may work at a Robot Maid service in Japan, but NOT HERE! We _don't _act like we have freewill! After we have Jenny and Joy tested, we shall decide on the punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Yeah. Funny story, by the way. _Jenny 6.03 _and _Joy 6.04_, the androids you have _befriended_, were our prototypes for the new Kalos line of Jenny-Trons and Joy-Bots. But there was a glitch in the programming… It is said that their wavelengths are fragmented towards the older models, and act like they have feelings. Of course, the prototypes had to be in kid form, in order to work up their programming. We're not those kinds of science fiction people that wanted to genetically engineer cyborg clones. All our Jenny-Trons and Joy-Bots are 100% mechanical, but also 100% lifelike. After we decided to trash the prototypes, we were given a chance to repair the newer Unova Robots, and dispatch them there. However, we learned that _they, too, _acted as the same robots as the prototypes. It lasted weeks, and we perfected the system of having to work in 100% efficiency. And we agreed to have the prototypes give a second chance. Sadly, when we were about to recover it, they were gone. We didn't know what to do… but…"

Hikari looked away, as Jeffery said, "Look, I believe what you said, but those girls were nice to me! They didn't want to be your puppets! They wanna be free! Jenny wanted to be a trainer, while Joy wanted to find injured Pokémon, and heal them! You just hope you make it right…"

Hikari said, "I know… I'm sorry… But it's out of my hands. They must be dismantled, as punishment for abandoning their programming."

"NO!"

Jeffery sobbed, as he said, "Can you… Can you let me see them, one more time, before they are gone?"

Hikari said, as she was looking at his eyes, "Sure. I'm sorry you felt this way, before… I cannot salvage them all."

She showed him to another room, as he saw Jenny and Joy, in a separate table, lying down, being repaired. Jeffery felt upset, as their limbs were being attached and repaired. Jeffery then said, as he felt hurt, "Jenny… Joy… No… I won't let them…"

He was crying, as Hikari comforted him. He was sad for his friends to break down and being dismantled, soon. Hikari said, "I'm so sorry… They are bad girls… and they should be dismantled."

Jeffery bawled, "I DON'T CARE! I wanna see them, again! They can't even look at me, since they're broken! I DON'T WANT A JOY-BOT AND A JENNY-TRON! I WANT THEM BACK! THEY ARE MY FRIENDS!"

He cried, as Hikari held him tight. She thought, "So… Dawn… Is this what it's like? Human emotion… So shines a heart of gold, to care for a broken-down toy…"

She asked, "Jeremy… … … …My boy… You shall spend the night here, in WPCA's guest room. Your Pokémon are safe in your room. And tomorrow, you and I will talk about this whole thing, and maybe we'll settle this whole this out, okay?"

Jeffery sobbed, "Yeah… You're right… Forgive me…"

He was escorted to his room by two Officer Jennies, as Hikari said, "Pure heart… all human… Love for his friends…"

The technician in white asked, "So, shall we prepare the dismantling of the androids?"

Hikari looked away, as a tear fell from her right eye. She then looked at the technician and said…

"…"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jeffery was with his three Poké Balls, and dressed in his attire. Hikari beckoned to him, as she said, "Good morning. Forgive me for being earlier. But I think we must understand one thing, before we leave here…"<p>

Jeffery said, "You're right. I'll leave here, and never return… And this secret of Jennies and Joys… I promise. I'll keep it a secret."

She giggled, "Good thinking. I'm glad you understood."

He said, "But… Every time I see a Jenny and Joy Robot, I'll remember it's them… the two girls that gave me happiness, including my Piplup… and my Flabébé and Tyrunt… I caught those, during my time with them… I'm sure they will understand… if they are alive. I had the best start of my journey, and now…"

He turned around and walked off, "Goodbye."

Hikari said, "WAIT!"

He stopped, as she said, "Jeremy… Listen… There is something I wanted to show you…"

Jeffery barked, "For the last time, it's-!"

"Jeffery?" A voice similar to Jenny was heard, as he was shocked.

"No… What was that?" He gasped.

A girl in green-blue hair, dressed in a black and blue Luxray one piece, black gloves, and blue and yellow-striped stockings. She said, "Jeffery… Hey…"

Jeffery cried, "JENNY! I thought I'd lost you!"

Jennifer barked, "How dare you say that, kid! My name is Jennifer, and I'm going to be your partner in your journeys!"

"Wait… You mean, _you _have decided? This is so sudden. I'm so happy!"

Jennifer smiled and said, "I was just about to say the same thing."

Joy asked, "Excuse me?"

Joy appeared, in a children's version of a Nurse Joy outfit, but with a Clefairy imprinted on her blouse. She then said, "Hello, Jeffery…"

Jeffery asked, "JOY! Or… What is your name?"

"I'm Joan. Nice to meet you. Shall I take your Pokémon? They have been restless, since last night."

"Not right now…"

They smiled, as they hugged him, tightly. They laughed, as he was suffocating. Hikari smiled, as she watched on. "So happy…"

_She responded to the technician, as she was crying a bit, "NO! I have a better plan. Have them erased of their programming… but leave the memories of their new friend… Jeremy… I mean, Jeffery."_

_She beeped, "Error… Improper name pronounciation… Error…"_

Hikari smiled and held her hand on her chest, "I may not be human, but I understand their friendship… of a young life of a Jenny-Tron and Joy-Bot. He was right, I should've created a newer prototype… and maybe, just maybe, we can keep this secret, for so long…"

Jeffery gagged, as he was suffocating, "Can't… breathe…"

**XXXXX**

The three trainers walked together, waving goodbye to Hikari. However, Jeffery was summoned by Hikari. He said, "What is it?"

Hikari gave him an extra Poké Ball. She said that it's a Joltik. She remembered that Jennifer was recharged by the Joltik, giving her pure 100% battery power. She said that the WPCA will find some Joltik and Galvantua to raise, hoping to further production, through tender love and care. He said, "Thank you. And I promise to keep it a secret."

"Now, if anything you need, you read the manual to fix these girls, in case something goes awry. And also, they'll have Pokémon of their own, in case they felt weak and tired. Jennifer is equipped with a Shinx, and she'll train it to become a Luxray, to her promise. As for Joan, she has a cute little Electrike to raise, and in due time, it'll evolve into a Manectric… or _beyond_… _Error! Mega Evolution does not compute…_"

Jeffery said, "In a couple of months, through hard work and training, we'll have them become trainers, just as they dreamed of."

Hikari smiled, "And if you ever need to repair them, for serious emergencies, just call our number, or visit a nearby Pokémon Center."

Jeffery bowed and said, "You bet. And thanks for everything… Hikari."

Hikari held his hands and said, "It's not a problem… _Jeffery_."

She clicked her eyes closed and whispered, "_Best Wishes…_"

She stopped moving, as Jennifer said, "HEY! What are you waiting for, Jeffery? We have to go!"

He said, "Coming! Coming!"

He ran to the girls, as they departed to another town. As for the Hikari Robot, she remained in place, as another Hikari appeared. She spoke, "_Joy-Boy Model 7-point-7 is out of power… Report to charging port 7-7-3-2…_"

She carried the robot inside, as she locked the door.

**XXXXX**

After that, Jeffery, Jennifer, and Joan were on the road to another adventure.

Jennifer smiled, "It's great to have company, finally. I'm sorry we had to be a burden…"

Jeremy said, "It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't believe in you. I'm such a fool."

Jennifer laughed, "I was just about to say the same thing!"

They laughed, as he huffed, "I don't get it…"

Joan looked up at the clear morning sky and said, "Ah… What bliss…"

She held Jeffery's left arm and said, "Oh, Jeffery…"

Jennifer hugged his right arm and responded, "Don't bogart him, Joan! He's our friend."

They shared a happy moment, as Jeffery thought, "Well, it feels blissful, but can I really burden two androids as my traveling buddies? Maybe after the whole Kalos adventure, I'll have to return them to the WPCA. Hikari, I think, may not be allowed to let them leave Kalos… or could she?"

And so, he and his robot friends walked together, heading off to a new adventure, together.

* * *

><p><em>Say what you will about the Jenny-Trons and the Joy-Bots. Truly the best invention in the world, only to keep the balance of the world on the level. And when you think about it, for robots such as Jennifer and Joan, the androids formerly known as Jenny and Joy, we all have a kind heart and a human side… and also a sort of feeling, knowing that you don't want to lose precious life. Be you man or machine, life is always precious…<br>…as the journey continues… in the "__**Tales of the Bizarre**__"…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>See You… Wherever you are…<em>**


End file.
